


Shopping Should Not be This Emotional

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Blind Phil [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Confrontations, Emotions, Grocery Shopping, Hand Jobs, Insecure Phil, M/M, Phil Needs a Hug, Protective Clint, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a minor altercation while Clint and Phil were shopping for the week. It turns out this minor altercation, has a much deeper meaning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clint and Phil were shopping for the week. They were pulled to the side to see if they forgot anything. "I forgot the coffee." Clint said.

"How dare you?" Phil playfully glared at Clint.

"I'm sorry. Wanna come with?"

"No I'll wait here." A kiss was placed on his cheek, and Clint's footsteps retreated. Clint's been very affectionate today. Phil put his head down like he usually would, but was surprised when Clint's footsteps came back.

Clint cupped Phil's cheek. "Need anything while I'm getting coffee? Anything at all?"

Phil sighed, and closed his eyes, leaning into Clint's hand, thinking. "I don't think so, no."

Clint hugged Phil briefly, then ran his hands down Phil's arms. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Just, when you put your head down. I can't see those beautiful eyes of yours." Clint always said he wanted to see Phil's eyes as his reason for insisting Phil keep his head up.

Phil had a thing against keeping his head up in public. He didn't want anyone to think he was staring. It made him incredibly uncomfortable. Phil took a deep breath, and nodded. "I just, I don't think I can do it. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Phil's hands were clenched in the front of Clint's shirt.

"Phil. If it honestly makes you uncomfortable, then don't do it. I didn't know it was like that. You don't have to make anything up to me. If anything, I should make it up to you. And I will. Don't try to argue against it."

Phil nodded and let go of Clint's shirt. A deep breath left him that turned into a yawn. Clint chuckled, placing a hand on the side of Phil's neck. "I'll be as fast as I can with the coffee."

"Okay."

Clint gave Phil a quick peck, then left. Phil sighed and dropped his head. No way getting groceries should be this emotional. He prepared himself for the wait, Clint was picky about coffee, and it was on the other side of the store.

Eventually Phil zoned out, playing with his cane. Folding and unfolding it. He thought about what Clint said, why he doesn't like when Phil's head is down. His eyes couldn't be the only thing. Clint's been trying to get him to hold his head up for a while now.

Absentmindedly he ended up picking his head up. No one's ever confronted him about it before, and he has his stick. What are the chances of someone saying something now?

Well.

"Hey, you!"

Phil heard a kind of pissed off sounding guy yell. Phil didn't hear anyone else come into the isle, so he assumed it was directed at him. But he didn't respond, just kind of blinked. Eyes a little dry from not blinking when he zoned out. He forgot about the guy, honestly. Until he said something again.

"You! The hell is your problem?" The voice got closer, and Phil tracked him as well as he could.

"Excuse me?" Phil turned so he was facing the guy now in front of him.

"You think you can just get away with staring at my girlfriend's chest?"

Phil noticed another person when he heard her huff. "Oh. I wasn't."

"What do you mean you weren't? You were staring right at em."

"Well. I can't necessarily stare. Because I'm blind."

Phil thought saying, 'I'm blind', would be a clear giveaway. But apparently, he was talking to a complete, dumbass. "You think you're real smart huh? You're following me with your eyes. I'm pretty goddamn sure you can only do that if you can see."

"That's right. Get him."

'Well I am smart. And she has an annoying voice. Please don't talk anymore.' Phil thought. Then the front of his shirt was grabbed, pushing him back. He was going to tell the guy his problem, easily diffuse the situation. But then he went and put his hands on him. This guy was being a little irrational, and had no right to touch Phil. Phil put his stick down.

Now he was in trouble. "I think it'd be best if you didn't pick a fight with me."

The guy scoffed, letting go of Phil's shirt to shove him. Phil grabbed the guy's wrist before he could pull back, and gripped, hard. He stepped forward and pushed back, using the space he just made to twist the guy's arm behind his back and pull it up, straining the guy's shoulder. The guy groaned in slight pain, reaching back with his free hand to try and grab Phil. A mistake again. Phil felt him shift and grabbed that wrist as well, kicking the back of his legs to bring the guy to his knees. Then pushing him forward again to plant a knee on his back, holding him there.

Clint returned at the takedown. He dropped the coffee in the cart and crouched next to Phil, not bothering to really assess the situation beyond seeing Phil pin some typical jock looking guy to the floor, and some blonde girl with big boobs looking, just lost. Then she talked. "What're you doing? Get off of him."

'Oh god, that voice. Poor Phil.' Clint thought. Then he went back to the task at hand. "Phil." It was clear that Clint startled the blind man when Phil jumped a little. "Sorry, I thought you heard me. Phil. Hey." Clint gently snapped his fingers till Phil was looking towards them. "Let him go baby, okay? You got him. Let's just go home." slowly he stroked Phil's cheek. "Up, come on."

Phil kind of, growled. Just a frustrated groan low in his throat. But he stood, letting the guy go. The guy stood quickly, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist. He pointed at Clint. "Hey man. You need to keep your little boyfriend in check."

"Yeah. Tell him babe." The girlfriend said.

"No I don't. He's a calm, sweet guy. And a grown man, I don't control him. You had to do something to piss him off to that point."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have shoved him if he wasn't staring at my girl's boobs."

Clint paused for a moment, then looked at Phil who was standing by the cart. "He's blind. And, you touched my boyfriend?"

"He said he was but how do we know he wasn't lying?"

Clint just stared at her. "So you're telling me. He said he was blind, and that he wasn't staring because he can't. And you, still pushed him. Then he pinned you to the floor. That's what happened?"

"...Yeah."

"Well man. That's your fault. You shouldn't start a fight if you don't know what you're getting into." Clint started walking away, taking over pushing the cart. They kept walking till they got to the checkout. "How pissed are you still?"

"Very." Phil sounded completely calm, Clint knew better.

As fast as he could, Clint got them checked out, and home. He put away all the stuff while Phil fumed in the bedroom with Lucky. Natasha was following Clint around. Clint stopped in the doorway to the bedroom. Phil was laying in the middle of the bed, sprawled out on his back. Lucky had his nose pushed against Phil's side.

Clint caught the dog's attention, getting him and Natasha out of the room, closing the door behind them. Gently, Clint crawled over Phil and got no reaction. He tried pressing a small kiss to Phil's lips. Nothing. Phil just continued blankly facing the ceiling. Extreme guilt just completely overtook Clint, consuming him. But, he was afraid to say anything at the same time as wanting to apologize.

So he just sat beside Phil instead. For the next few minutes he worked up the nerve to say something. But of course Phil beat him to it. "Why do you want me to keep my head up? Why do you insist on it?"

Clint took a deep breath. "Because. Phil, your eyes are gorgeous. I could stare into them for hours. Hell, I do sometimes. But that's not the main reason. It's because. I know, you think of yourself as a burden. A lot. Or like you don't deserve me, and all that stuff. How all your past relationships went, they traumatized you. All the ones you've told me about. Someone's treated you like you're incapable, or they didn't help when you needed it, patronized you, used you for their own personal gain. All because of your blindness."

Phil sat up. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Not done yet. When you put your head down. It's like you're putting down your blindness. Like all those past relationships are coming back and you're trying to hide it. Don't let them win. I don't like it when you put your blindness down like that. Because you were a Ranger. You were fighting when it happened. You should be proud of that. Don't hide it Phil. It's a part of who you are. Don't hide who you are. I love you. Every part of you, and everything about you. And I'm sorry for pressuring you into it. But hey. On the upside. Seeing you drop some guy bigger than you was hot."

Phil just hugged Clint tight. Wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him close. Clint gently rubbed Phil's back, pulling him over to straddle his lap. "I warned him fighting me was a bad idea." Phil mumbled from where he was tucked away in the space between Clint's neck and shoulder.

"His girlfriend's voice. I know you were suffering listening to that."

Phil groaned, and pressed closer. "High pitched, nasally, whiny."

Clint smiled then remembered something. "Sorry I snapped my fingers at you."

"No, I actually kinda liked it. It calmed me down. And you didn't snap in my face, you were crouched next to me and held your hand close to your stomach, right?"

"Exactly right."

"I love you too."

Clint started pressing extremely soft kisses all over Phil's neck and face till finally he pulled back and just look into Phil's eyes. Then leaned in for a kiss on the lips, just as soft as the other kisses. When they stopped, Phil closed his eyes and smiled.

Clint rolled them till he was on top and kissed Phil again. This kiss got a little heated, and when they pulled apart they were panting slightly. "Seriously though, you beating that guy like that. That was hot."

"How hot?"

"Very." Clint bit Phil's neck softly, and pulled both their shirts off. He wasted zero time pulling both their pants and underwear off too. A series of soft, slow kisses reached Phil's lips and traveled down his neck.

Everything was slow, soft, and gentle. "Hey." Phil let out a breath when Clint licked the soft spot behind his ear.

"Yes?" Clint grazed his teeth over Phil's throat.

"You've been so, soft and touchy, today." Phil arched his back as Clint started playing with his nipples.

"Mm, yeah. I dunno. Guess I just felt like being overly affectionate today."

"Okay." Phil framed Clint's face with his hands and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

Clint lined up their erections and grabbed them both in hand. Phil's eyes opened a crack when he did that, but closed again and he moaned into Clint's mouth. Clint pulled away to smile down at Phil. "You're so cute."

Phil blushed very slightly. He tried to think of something to say, but ended up just hugging Clint instead. He shifted his hips in Clint's hold, trying to get it moving. Clint chuckled but went ahead and started moving his hand. Stroking them both together with long slow strokes.

Phil let his head drop back with a content sigh. Then Clint sped up and tightened his hold, giving both their cocks a squeeze on the upstroke. They both started thrusting their hips. Clint heard Phil's little grunts and groans, and pulled back to see Phil's jaw clenching.

Normally he would kind of let this slide since Phil did this quite a bit. But since he now knew it was because of Phil's little oral fixation, and because Phil might hurt his jaw, Clint decided to stop it. He cupped Phil's cheek with his free hand and pressed their lips together, slipping his tongue into Phil's mouth.

Phil sighed, pushing up into the kiss. Having Phil's mouth occupied, Clint was free to focus mostly on getting them both off. His strokes had slowed down and loss their pace when he got distracted, so he sped up again. Phil moaned, urging Clint to tighten his hold a little.

That's as far as they went with it. Kissing with Clint jerking them both off till they reached their climax. Just something simple together. Nothing super emotional, or intense. Just, them together.

Clint got them cleaned up and was now laying next to Phil, the other man pressed against his side, head on Clint's chest. Clint gently ran his fingertips up and down Phil's spine. He didn't bother letting Natasha and Lucky back in, he just felt like, he and Phil needed to be alone for a night. "What pushed you that far?"

"He literally pushed me."

"Yeah but. Phil you're so, gentle, and mild mannered. How hard did he push you?"

"Just kind of shoved me. I don't know. Can I say it was a reflex?"

"Well you could. But I know it's something. You don't have to tell me though. I'm just glad you're okay."

Phil hummed, thinking about what actually did make him so mad. "This was the one thing you've ever really asked of me that meant something to you. And he, ruined it."

"Phil. Do you. Do you feel like you owe me something?"

"...Yes."

"Why?"

"You do so much for me. You've done so much. And you never ask for anything in return, you never want anything. But this time, finally you wanted something. And I tried. But he ruined it."

'The accident. That fucking accident. I know it has something to do with that.' Clint thought to himself. "Well guess what. That's not your fault. It's his fault. And you don't owe me anything. But since you think you do. I ask for stuff all the time. When I ask to hang out with the guys, or what you want, or how you're feeling, anything like that. I love getting your opinion, giving you what you want, knowing how you feel. I love being there for you. If I couldn't do stuff for you, and take care of you. That'd suck. Because I love taking care of you. You're mine. I take care of what's mine. Letting me take care of you is the biggest thing you could ever give me. And it's all I ask for. Just let me love you, and take care of you, and just cater to you."

"But-"

"No."

"Clint-"

"Phil."

"...So I do do stuff for you?"

"All the damn time."

"How come I never noticed that?"

"Because. You're so sweet, thinking about me like that, that you don't have any more room in that beautiful mind of yours to realize that you do a lot for me."

Phil let it sink in for a while. Clint was right. Phil was so worried about making it up to Clint for taking care of him after the accident, that he'd do anything Clint asked. But he never really paid enough attention to notice that Clint asked him for permission, for a lot of stuff, almost everyday.

"You're my boyfriend, and I'm your boyfriend. We help each other out, even when we don't know that we are." Clint shifted onto his side, rolling Phil over to be the little spoon. And in the softest, gentlest voice, filled with the most love and compassion that he could pull from his heart, Clint whispered to Phil. "That accident. Was nothing more than a stepping stone in our relationship. It didn't make you indebted to me. All it did. Was push us to say. I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Phil dropped in one of the seats in Fury's office. "So..."

"Yes Coulson."

"Remember when Clint was sick. And I called in saying I have to take care of him, because I owe him from when he took care of me after the accident?"

"He figured it out and called you out on your shit didn't he?"

"...Maybe."

"Coulson. For such a smart guy. You are an idiot."

"Yes sir I know. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated


End file.
